Neil Krug
Neil Krug is an American director, photographer and artist based in Los Angeles. He has worked with Lana Del Rey from 2014 to the present to do shoots for her major-label albums Ultraviolence, Honeymoon, and Lust for Life. ''Krug has also worked with Del Rey for magazine shoots and other promotional images. Shoot #1 (April 2, 2014) for ''Ultraviolence NK 1 1 scan.jpg|Scan NK 1 1.jpg|Unretouched Y4LLpuX.jpg NK 1 2.jpg|Cropped NK 1 2-Tagged.jpg|Tagged DRIVING_CAR_EDITED.jpg ULTRAVIOLENCE_EDITED.jpg ULTRA_EDITED.jpg NK UV 01.jpg NK The Sun 9.jpg NK The Sun 10.jpg NK The Sun 13.jpg NK The Sun 12.png Media use Ultraviolence.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE UHQ Cover.jpg| UltraviolenceDeluxecover.jpg Ultraviolence Single Cover.jpg| Brooklyn Baby Single Cover.jpg| Captura de pantalla (59).png| Rosh1_28June_-_Israel29.jpg| InRocks Argentina July.jpg| page_1_thumb_large.jpg| InTallaght 1.jpg InTallaght 2.jpg Shoot #2 (April 3, 2014) for Ultraviolence NK_SOC_5.jpg 10.jpg NK 1 8.jpg NK 1 8-1.jpg|Alternate edit NK SOC.jpg NK 1 10.jpg NK SOC 4.jpg Media use Shades of Cool.jpg| Spectrum mag.jpg| NK NME 1.jpg| Shoot #3 (April 4, 2014) for "West Coast" WC 1 2.jpg WC 1 2-2.jpg|Alternate crop WC 1 2-3.jpg|Alternate crop WC 1 1.jpg WC_1_3.jpg WC_1_4.jpg WC_1_5.jpg Neil Krug - West Coast (2).jpg Media use WC_cover.jpg| Lana_remix_ep_west.jpg| West Coast The Remixes France.jpg| Shoot #4 (April 5, 2014) for ''Ultraviolence NK The Sun 1.jpg NK The Sun 2.jpg NK The Sun 2-1.jpg|UHQ, Cropped NK The Sun 3.jpg NK The Sun 4.jpg NK The Sun 5.jpg tumblr_nqscu0Y8P91u1p4edo3_500.jpg NK The Sun 11.jpg NK TS 19.jpg NK UV 03.jpg NK The Sun 6.jpg NK The Sun 7.jpg NK 21.jpg NK The Guardian 17.jpg NK_The_Guardian_1.jpg|MQ NK The Sun 14.jpg NK The Guardian 16.jpg NK 19.jpg NK The Sun 18.jpg NK UV 07.jpg Media use 47 Street Arg.jpg| 2xk8v-cgPQQ.jpg| 0bd18eaef0409704f629b77217a12949 2.jpg| InTallaght 1.jpg| WarpTWI.jpg| Vash Dosug Magazine.jpg| Shoot #5 (April 7, 2014) for Ultraviolence * Also known as Ultraviolet White or Rust Dress NK_Rust_Dress-1.jpg NK Rust Dress.jpg|Edited NK UVW 8.jpg UV 1 1 Edited.jpg NK 20.jpg NK UVW 1.jpg NK UVW 3.jpg NK_UVW_14.jpg NK_UVW_16.jpg BBC0512E-EA4D-4AD1-A1A0-775B143B891B.jpeg|LQ NK UV 11.jpg NK UVW 6.jpg NK UVW 7.jpg NK UV 02.jpg NK Rust Dress III.jpg NK_UVW_9.jpg NK_UVW_10.jpg NK UVW 4.jpg NK_UVW_11.jpg NK UVW 11-2.jpg NK_UVW_12.jpg NK_UVW_13.jpg NK_UVW_15.jpg NK UVW 5.jpg NK UVW 2.jpg Media use Kulturnews.jpg| Shoot #6 (April 9, 2014) for Ultraviolence NK UV Print 1.jpg NK UV Print 1-1.jpg|Alternate edit Media use Ultraviolence_UO.jpg| Shoot #7 (April 20, 2014) for Complex magazine NK COMPLEX 5.jpg 5---Lana-Del-Rey---Complex---Neil-Krug_670.jpg NK COMPLEX 3.jpg NK Complex 7.jpg 4-Neil Krug.jpg|Unfiltered NK lana1-v2 -3.jpg NK lana1-v2.png NK lana1-v2 -2.jpg NK_8_6.jpg|Cropped, MQ NK COMPLEX 6.jpg NK CX 03.jpg NK CX 01.jpg NK CX 02.jpg NK COMPLEX 2.jpg NK lana2_1-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 1.jpg|Final, HQ NK_8_9.jpg|Unedited, MQ NK lana4-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 4.jpg Behind the scenes File:Lana Del Rey Complex Magazine Cover (August September 2014) Media use NK COMPLEX.jpg| Shoot #8 (April 21, 2014) for Clash magazine * Also known as Pacific Succulents NK CLASH 1-2.jpg NK C 04.jpg NK CLASH 2 HQ.jpg NK CLASH 3.jpg NK CLASH 8.jpg NK Pacific Succulents 1.jpg NK CLASH 4-2.jpg NK CLASH 5.jpg NK CLASH 6.jpg NK CLASH 9.jpg NK C 01.jpg NK C 02.jpg 7-Neil Krug.jpg NK C 03.jpg Behind the scenes NK CLASH BTS 1 .jpg NK BTS 15.jpg NK CLASH BTS 2.jpg NK CLASH BTS 3.jpg tumblr_o4pol8SW7W1ugaesvo1_1280.jpg Media use NK CLASH 1.jpg| NK CLASH 4.jpg| NK CLASH M 4.jpg Shoot #9 (April 23, 2014) for Ultraviolence NK UV Print 2 HQ.jpg|Cropped 3-Neil_Krug-2.jpg|Full NK UV Print 2.png| NK_4_3.jpg NK 4 2.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO_Back.jpg| cdultra.jpg| Captura de pantalla (58).png|Photography used in Ultraviolence booklet Shoot #10 (May, 2014) for "Shades of Cool" NK 6 1.jpg NK 6 2.jpg SOC 01.jpg Shoot #11 (May, 2014) *Also known as Technicolor NK_TNCLR_1.jpg xTLVpayMZ6M.jpg NK T 01.jpg NK T 02.jpg Shoot #12 (June 10, 2014) for "Freak" * Note: The "Freak" music video was shot in 2014, and it was originally meant to be the "Ultraviolence" music video. It was discarded until 2016, and a different music video was shot for "Ultraviolence" later in 2014. FreakHQ.jpg Freak2.jpeg 278-UMa_PGDrJ3o.jpg Shoot #13 (June 11, 2014) for "Music to Watch Boys To"/"Freak" * Also known as Pale Fire * Note: The videos taken during this shoot were used later on for the "Music to Watch Boys To" and "Freak" music videos, in 2015 and 2016. NK Pale Fire I.jpg NeilKrug-P2B-5.jpg|Cropped, Unfiltered NK Pale Fire II.jpg NK Pale Fire III.jpg NK Pale Fire IV.jpg NK Pale Fire V.jpg NK Pale Fire VI.jpg NK Pale Fire VII.jpg NK Pale Fire VIII.jpg Shoot #14 (Unknown, 2014) NK 01.jpg Shoot #15 (October 14, 2014) for Maxim magazine NK M 1.jpg NK M 2.jpg|Tagged NK M 3.jpg NK M 11.jpg NK M 6.jpg|Preview, LQ NK_M_14.jpg NK M 10-2.jpg|Cropped NK M 10.jpg|Preview, LQ, Alternate crop NK M 8.jpg NK M 12.jpg|Preview, LQ NK M 13.jpg NK M 7.jpg|Preview, LQ NK M 9.jpg NK M 9-1.jpg|Alternate edit NK_M_15.JPG NK M 5.jpg|Preview, LQ Cp8Hjm6VUAAGLwo.jpg NK_M_17.jpg|MQ NK M 03.jpg NK M 16.jpg NK M 4.jpg wpvhs.jpg NK M 02.jpg NK M 04 .jpg NK M BTS 4.jpg|Tagged I5JSLCN - Imgur.jpg|Tagged Behind the scenes File:First Person Shooter Lana Del Rey Media use NK M Media 1.jpg| NK M Media 3.jpg NK M Media 2.jpg NK M Media 4.jpg Maxim_MX.jpg| Maxim_MX_2.jpg Maxim_MX_3.jpg Maxim_MX_4.jpg Maxim_MX_5.jpg NK LI Media 1.jpg| NK_LI_Media_2.jpg NK_LI_Media_3.jpg NK_LI_Media_4.jpg NK_LI_Media_5.jpg Shoot #16 (Unknown, 2015) * Also known as Eclipse NK E 1.jpg NK E 3.jpg|Alternate edit NK E 2.jpg Shoot #17 (Unknown, 2015) for Lust for Life NK LFL 1-1.jpg NK LFL 1-2.jpg|Alternate edit NK LFL 1-3.jpg|Alternate edit Shoot #18 (Unknown, 2015) for Honeymoon * Also known as Painted lady 9wStxFy - Imgur.jpg NK_PL_2.jpg|Scan NK_PL_2-2.jpg|Cropped odm3ix.jpg|Alternate edit NK PL 5.jpg NK_PL_3.jpg NK_PL_4.jpg Media use Liberation_2016.jpg| NME - December 11 2015 UK 1.jpg| NME - December 11 2015 UK 2.jpg.jpg Marvin_2016.jpg| Shoot #19 (June 21, 2015) for Honeymoon *Also known as Sundown NK_SDN_1.jpg Behind the scenes * Shot by Chuck Grant NKandLDR.jpg Shoot #20 (June 26, 2015) for Honeymoon NK HN 1.jpg CtVjtglWYAAz4xB.jpg NK_HN_3.jpg NK_HN_4.jpg NK_HN_5.jpg NK_HN_6.jpg NK_HN_7.jpg NK_HN_8.jpg NK HM 8.jpg|Scan, Cropped NK HM 8-2.jpg|Scan NK_HN_10.png|LQ, Cropped NK_HN_11.png|LQ NK_HM_4B.jpg|Cropped NK_HN_12.jpg NK_HN_13.jpg NK_HN_14.jpg NK_HN_15.jpg NK_HN_16.jpg NK_HN_17.jpg NK_HN_18.jpg NK_HN_19.png|LQ, Cropped NK_HN_20.jpg NK_HN_21.jpg NK HN 22.jpg|Cropped Media use Honeymoon Single Cover.jpg| HoneymoonUOAlternate.jpg| HMCD.jpg| Nme1215.jpg| Marvin 2016 2.jpg| Shoot #21 (February 20, 2017) for Lust for Life NK LDR press photo.jpg NK LDR 5.jpg NK LDR 2.jpg NK LDR 4.jpg NK LDR 6.jpg NK Outtake 2018.jpg C5ZkGd3UoAE_fwg.jpg nk17.jpg 2017_LanaDelRey5_NeilKrug_200717.jpg Media use NME_UK_2017.jpg| IMG_5835.JPG| NME__21_July_2017 2.jpg NME__21_July_2017 3.jpg Photo5753526052600260522.jpg| kdr9dx.jpg| NME 28 July 2017 2.jpg Intro 2017.jpg| Shoot #22 (April 2, 2017) for Lust for Life 2017_LanaDelRey4_NeilKrug_200717.jpg 20225811_276557149493048_6038017075149012992_n.jpg neil2.jpg neil1.jpg 2017_LanaDelRey1_neilKrug_200717.jpg 2017_LanaDelRey2_neilKrug_200717.jpg Media use NME__21_July_2017 2.jpg| NME__21_July_2017 3.jpg NME 28 July 2017 2.jpg| Shoot #23 (April, 2017) for "Lust for Life" IMG 1499.JPG NK LFL 5.jpg IMG 1500.JPG IMG 1501.JPG NK LFL 6.jpg NK LFL 4.jpg NK LFL 1.jpg NK LFL 2.jpg NK LFL 3.jpg NK LFL preview.jpg|Preview LFLSingleArtwork.jpeg 8---Lana-Del-Rey---Lust-for-Life---Neil-Krug.jpg|Alternate crop Behind the scenes LFL BTS 1.jpg Media use LFLSingleArtwork.jpeg| Shoot #24 (June 12, 2017) for "Summer Bummer" NK SS 1.jpg Tumblr ox3qqc7PE91w38on6o1 1280.png|Preview (edited) Behind the scenes LDRNK2017.jpg DK7vCg7V4AArqLR.jpg Media use H9k7JPm (1).jpg| External links * Instagram profile * Facebook page Category:People Category:Photographers Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Honeymoon photoshoots Category:Lust for Life photoshoots